1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to telecommunications and, more particularly, to methods and systems for facilitating operations with multiple media messaging systems, wherein a translation server provides information for routing communications to the appropriate media messaging system.
2. Description of Related Art
Media messaging systems, such as voicemail platforms, are increasingly being used to receive media messages for subscribers who are unavailable to answer calls. As a result, the number of different media messaging systems has proliferated in many telecommunications networks.
For example, different media messaging systems may cover different geographic regions in a telecommunication service provider's service area. In addition to such regional media messaging systems, businesses and other enterprises may operate their own media messaging systems.
Although each media messaging system may allow a subscriber to access media messages that have been received into his mailbox, it is also desirable for the subscriber to be able to send media messages from his mailbox to other mailboxes, regardless of whether the destination mailbox is hosted on the same or a different media messaging system. However, the ability to perform such inter-system mailbox-to-mailbox messaging is complicated by the increasing number of different media messaging systems and by the fact that different media messaging systems may come from different vendors and may have different functionalities.
Accordingly, there is a need for methods and systems that can facilitate operations with multiple media messaging systems in a telecommunications network.